


[Mobkapkan]执笔未遂

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	[Mobkapkan]执笔未遂

马克西姆想，这种无聊的故事就算写下来也不会有人看。  
如果他有幸能够写下自己无聊的前半生，那只不过是一个随处可见的俄罗斯穷工人家的孩子的故事。  
他很早以前就清楚没什么人是真正的善良，没有人是真的因为“你是你”而看到你的价值。所以一开始，在这个和善的邻居嘴里听到：“你要不要和我们一起去打猎？”的时候，他看得到那位和善邻居眼中更深邃的东西。  
那些东西没有光。  
他不是不害怕，但是那些许的恐惧中还有一些愤怒。他为了逃避那个家庭和嘈杂的环境，那些饥不择食的日子，现在的他肚子里还装着刚喝进去的鱼汤，还有男人们给他的面包。他觉得一切无所谓。  
他不饿，所以他现在躺在地板上，或者换个说法，他任由男人们把他放在地板上。他装作自己睡着了，好像那个年纪的每一个没有接受过正统教育的16岁俄罗斯男孩一样天真，实际上他很清楚，这些男人之后会对他做什么。  
恋童癖，和恋童癖的朋友们。  
他们围在一起，就像马克西姆是刚被打猎回来的动物，猎人们围着他讨论要怎么扒下他的皮。  
先被脱下的是上衣，他那件几乎不能御寒的上衣，那件上衣被男人们扔在床上，马克西姆看过去，顺着那些男人的手看过去，他看到房间里那个还在燃烧的壁炉，里面燃烧的火来源于他们一起捡的木柴。  
现在这间屋子里有他需要的一切。食物，温暖。  
马克西姆闭上眼，他的眼前没看到什么有趣的景色，他脑子里在想的是学到的东西，这些男人教他做捕兔子的陷阱，男人们把手指搭在他手上，似乎在教他，那力道又带些不友善。  
他们夸马克西姆很聪明，手指灵活，马克西姆把陷阱扔在兔子洞旁边。  
他们说明天再去看那个陷阱，今天要先吃鱼。  
鱼，马克西姆还记得那些鱼咬住钓竿离开水面的样子，它们拼命扭动身体，只要在里面放些水，它们就会在木桶里面安静下来，直到被倒在地板上才会再次挣扎，最后因为窒息而一动不动。  
我就像那些鱼，躺在木桶的底端，被淹没过鳃的水带来安全感。  
马克西姆看着男人在身边跪下，手指凑过来抚摸自己的脸，他再一次闭上眼。  
这里发生的事没人会知道，这只是一个打猎树林里的小木屋。马克西姆感觉到裸露在空气里的上身在不断起着鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住打了个冷颤，紧接着温暖的手心贴上他的身体，他在一瞬间甚至以为那是盆热水， 马克西姆睁开眼去看那只滚烫的手心，却迎上了男人们的眼神。  
男人们的眼神看起来带着黑暗，那种黑色是他没见过的黑暗，那不同于他熄灯后的房间的黑，也不像树下的阴影的黑。  
那种眼神过于陌生。  
男人的手心用着可以说是温柔的力道在他胸口游走，马克西姆的年龄还可以被叫做男孩，被叫做少年，他的年龄现在符合一切美好事物的描写，也符合一切关于美好事物的形容词。  
马克西姆闻到自己身上的味道，那是他为了今天特意洗澡留下的痕迹，他去了家门口的河边，打了两桶水。那些水有青草的味道，这些味道留在了身上。  
男人们应该很喜欢他特意洗干净的身体。  
马克西姆看过这样的书，那些带着禁忌味道的书籍。在他当时还没有从学校退学的时候有人带来了类似的杂志，里面有一些色情味道的文字。  
抚摸，亲吻。马克西姆记得那些书里的内容。  
他们的动作就是抚摸，从胸口到脖颈，手指上的枪茧在少年的皮肤上磨蹭，让少年柔软的皮肤颤抖不止，嘴唇里也不断发出颤抖的声音，男人们继续说着污秽的语言，这让马克西姆有些羞耻，甚至本能地感觉到自己被冒犯，被羞辱。  
现在的他何谈自尊？尊严？这种本能此刻就像最为嘲讽的那一环，马克西姆想，他为了吃饱，为了不被饿死，现在的他什么都可以接受。  
他们的动作似乎很熟练，有人低下头吻上马克西姆的嘴唇，口腔里还有酒精的味道，马克西姆现在回想起来，那就是他第一次“喝酒”。  
他们把他从地上扶起来，马克西姆的迟缓发育让他显得比同龄人小了一圈，他被引导着坐起来，坐到身后男人的怀里，他的后背蹭到男人身上披着的、不知道什么动物的毛皮，后背愈加温暖起来。  
他们的手指先是抚摸上马克西姆的大腿内侧，把那双腿分开，又拉住膝弯强迫那双腿抬起，露出他因为些许恐惧而颤抖的屁股，接着，另一个人的手顺着大腿内侧一路到马克西姆的臀瓣。马克西姆下意识哼了一声，他抬起眼，随后又咬住自己的一根手指。  
——他的声音在下意识颤抖，因为他害怕，他甚至不受控制地想要求助。  
但马克西姆忍耐住了，并且又用力了一些咬着嘴里的手指，直到疼痛让他发出另一种喘息声。他明白男人们不会喜欢听到他的求饶和呼救声。  
那手在试图从马克西姆的臀缝挤进去，用手指最粗糙的地方磨蹭起马克西姆的穴口，这让马克西姆回想起自己每次洗澡的时候，他有时候会借邻居家的水管洗澡，那还是夏天，那时候男人就会站在他旁边。  
男人的目光像毒蛇，在马克西姆的身上爬动。  
“分开你的腿，把屁股朝向我这边，乖孩子。”他听到那个男人这么说，马克西姆下意识地把腿又分开了一些。  
马克西姆的家庭和其他那些俄罗斯的家庭没有什么太大的区别，都是传统的俄罗斯家庭，他曾经也接受着传统的教育，对他来说男性之间的情色举动有多么恶心，那些人有多么变态，在宗教的意义上，又是多么违背人类。  
但这无可奈何，他想。  
有时候自尊这东西在生存面前并不是那么重要，甚至可以说，马克西姆也想要自尊，这严寒的俄罗斯，和他的饥饿，只会让他更加清楚——  
他的个人需求不是主要的，他的生存需求才是。  
身后的男人伸出手，手指在少年特有的瘦小肩膀上抓着，马克西姆的腿也许分开的程度还不够让人满意，面前的男人伸手按着他的大腿把它们分开。马克西姆的身体比较柔软，那双腿很容易就被按在马克西姆的胸口。  
他们拿了橄榄油，他们把橄榄油挤在马克西姆的下体，有点冰凉的油状物从性器上滑落，在后穴那里积攒，再落到地板，这带来了些全新的感触，让马克西姆忍不住颤抖了好几下。  
男人握住还带着油状物的马克西姆的性器，手掌上的一些茧子随着他转动手腕的动作在马克西姆的前端来回磨蹭，这让少年敏感的身体绷紧，橄榄油和男人的手指在打转，甚至发出了奇怪的、油腻的声音。  
他脑子里还在想着那些男人们教会他的打猎技巧，如何挑选猎物——新手选择那些幼小的，或者病弱的，这思维在这里倒是彻底断线了。  
他就是猎物，幼小的那种。面前的猎人们不是新手，却仍然喜欢这些。  
也许是幼小也是他们的癖好。  
男人的手指跟着橄榄油一起进来，那一根手指在他的体内弯曲到处揉弄，肿胀的感觉甚至就像痛感，从马克西姆的角度看不到，但是男人那边能看到他被撑开的小穴，粉红色的穴肉在一颤一颤地收缩，这在男人眼里是一种美景，他的手指刻意地弯曲起来在马克西姆的后面旋转，这让少年叫出声。  
“乖。”他们的手指伸进马克西姆的嘴唇，搅动他的舌头，这让马克西姆不能闭上嘴，也不能大声喊叫，说的话也被搅动成一个一个音节。  
那手指混着橄榄油，虽然没有那么干涩，却仍然让人疼得发慌。  
也许是因为第一次，他并不能适应。  
不，马克西姆想，这东西不管多少次他都不能适应，这不可能适应。  
男人的手指在马克西姆还觉得痛苦的时候就塞进了第二根，这一次他没有再像之前那样停留打转，这一次他开始把手指在马克西姆的后穴里进出。  
如果硬要说，马克西姆是一个非常有自尊心的人。在他还是孩子的时候，就不能接受自己比别人差，他的自卑心就像膨胀变成了他的自尊心，这点没人能碰触。  
他不会生来就为了做这种事才躺在男人们的怀里，男人们的身下。  
他学会的那些狩猎技巧，这才是他的目的。他确实学到了不少，不论是捕捉兔子的陷阱还是如何挑选猎物，这些都是很不错的消遣。  
马克西姆不会觉得这种痛苦能够消除，只是人体并不是这么听话的东西，尽管他不想这么快就适应，可是他无法否认体内的那根手指已经无法让他觉得疼痛，他只会感觉到些许肿胀，不会感觉到这是难耐的。  
他甚至不那么恐惧，他只是觉得这个男人会进入自己的体内，就是这么回事。  
但又不是这么回事。  
马克西姆体内的自尊心再次冒出，这让他试着蜷缩身体，把自己和他离得尽可能远，男人明显感觉到了他的抵触，第三根手指猛地进了他的体内，甚至还狠狠弯曲，马克西姆下意识咬住了嘴里的那根手指，身后的男人猛地抽出手，面前的男人明显也是生气了。  
他们在生气。  
人本能的危机感让他身体整个绷紧，他还没来得及叫出些话，他听到男人们在对话，他们说要让马克西姆更听话，那只手整个捂住马克西姆的嘴唇，还有人抓住了马克西姆的手，让他反抗不得。  
他眼睁睁看着面前的男人拿起了靠在墙角的猎枪——长管的猎枪，男人重新走近了马克西姆，蹲下身体。  
男人把那只猎枪对准马克西姆，马克西姆的恐惧感变得更明显，他垂下眼盯着那根枪管抵着他的胸口，从胸口到腹部，一路向下。男人再次拉起马克西姆的双腿，对准已经泛红开合个不停的后穴，把枪管塞了进去。那枪管硬得要命，带来的是和手指进入时候不一样的疼痛，那几乎把内壁的肉都刮下来，他甚至真的觉得是这样。那枪管的形状让穴肉闭合的形状卡在了枪管上，男人不打算等待马克西姆适应，他开始抓着那把枪的后半部分，把枪管在马克西姆体内进出。  
那只在马克西姆性器上抓着的手还在继续抓着，和橄榄油一起上下滑动，血液几乎全部集中在下体，不只是聚集在他的后穴，还有逐渐勃起的性器。  
不，马克西姆想，不能这样。  
虽然被捂着嘴唇没能发出任何声响，但是马克西姆也忍着没有叫出来。  
男人们有的抓着马克西姆的腿狠狠分开，也有站在这里看着马克西姆痛苦的，他们欣赏马克西姆仍然属于少年的柔软身体被折磨，他们明显很喜欢马克西姆几乎哭泣的表情。  
你的自尊？你的尊严？那都是——不必要的东西。  
他听到男人们这样说，他们说：“只要你像个婊子，我们什么都能给你。”  
不可能，马克西姆不是婊子，他甚至有很强的自尊心，他不会比人差，他很努力地过着生活——也正是因为如此，迫不得已的情况下让他选择了来到这里。  
终于，那把坚硬的黑色东西拔了出去。  
这时他的下体已经完全麻痹，这不是适应，是身体已经被折磨到难以承受才败下阵来。  
马克西姆听到金属碰撞的声音，那是皮带，他抬起头，身后的男人已经不再捂住他的嘴，他们有人抓住马克西姆的头发让马克西姆转过头，可马克西姆没法控制，他因为恐惧而紧紧盯着那个男人拿出的丑陋东西，那上的血管清晰可见，颜色几乎是紫黑的。  
马克西姆的脸硬生生被拉过去，嘴巴被捏着下巴掰开，他不得不张开嘴，男人把还带着恶心气味的东西塞进马克西姆嘴里，甚至一路到了几乎最深。马克西姆差点闭上嘴去咬，男人就狠狠抓住他的头发，掐住了马克西姆的脖子。  
窒息感，马克西姆是个聪明人，他明白这个男人暴怒的原因，他很快继续维持那个角度张着嘴。  
这让马克西姆下意识地想吐，他不得不缩紧喉咙，这是他的本能反应，他尝到喉咙里腥甜的味道，那是他被撑破的口腔流出的血。  
几乎也是与此同时，马克西姆的身体再次被撑开，这一次是因为有温度的东西，马克西姆能感觉到那东西的形状，在自己的体内什么位置进入，而自己的身体又在怎么接受他。  
两个男人几乎同时在动作，他们撞击着马克西姆的头和下身，马克西姆几乎能感觉到自己的鼻子碰到了那男人的阴毛。  
周围别的人在嬉笑，还有人在起哄，他们有人去接着抚摸起马克西姆的全身，从胸部到腹部，再到胯骨，马克西姆被嘴里的东西折磨到流出鼻涕，还有眼泪，样子看起来过于狼狈。嘴里分泌出的津液流出嘴角，顺着下巴流到马克西姆自己的胸口。有人抓住了马克西姆还算小巧的乳头，捏在手里揉捏。  
这只会加重疼痛。  
被拉开的双腿和被撑开的穴口无条件地接受男人的进出、撞击，这甚至让少年浅色素的身体发红，自然也有人在这个时候没事干，他们开始在马克西姆身上试着留下印记，或是咬住他的脖颈，也有人在他的身上掐出一个青紫色的痕迹。  
“动一动你的舌头。”回过神，马克西姆听到面前的男人这么说，可是自己的舌头被压在那个性器下面动弹不得，呕吐的冲动持续着，男人没有理会的意思，只要牙齿不会碰到他，马克西姆就不会被打，所以马克西姆只能闭上眼祈祷这一切快点结束。  
撞击让马克西姆的身体一个劲摇晃，甚至他们有人不得不去抓住马克西姆的肩膀和腰部才能让他维持一个角度，让他们更舒服。  
也许是祈祷奏效了，他们的性器开始流出前液，动作也变得更激烈和快速，最后，那些男人把腥臭的液体完全射进马克西姆的嘴里，嘴里的男人根本不管那液体进了马克西姆的气管，等男人拔出性器，马克西姆才不住地咳嗽起来，那些精液混着津液滴落在地板，甚至还有从鼻子里面流出的，混着鼻涕，这让马克西姆一个劲地恶心。  
被抓住的手并不能抬起来去擦干净这些，他只能任由自然流出的眼泪和这些罪恶的液体被地心引力吸到地上。  
之后，这是下一轮了。  
马克西姆看着凑过来的男人，这一次，他主动张开了嘴。  
等着一切结束，总有一天。  
马克西姆想。  
总有一天，他要杀了他们。

——end


End file.
